Sleepless In Seattle
by MissWhimsical
Summary: the sequel to You've Got Mail. A child and a bag of forgetful dust! Sabrina and Puck are seperated yet again, it seems like they will never get a break. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

_Sleepless In Seattle_

"Mummy got sick. It happened just like that. And there's nothing anybody could do. It isn't fair, there's no reason. And if we start asking why, we'll go crazy" sighed Puck, tightly holding his 3 year old son's hand. Drake choked back tears as they walked away from Sabrina's hospital room, where she lay unconscious.

He bit his lip as he nodded to Mustardseed who walked past them, holding a bag of forgetful dust and walking towards Sabrina's room.

"What he doing?" asked Drake, looking up at his daddy.

Puck breathed in, "Saying good-bye to Mummy"

"Oh" said Drake quietly, "Carry!" he said, stretching his arms out.

Puck sighed and picked up his son, letting him bury his face into Puck's shoulder and to sleep. It had been a long day and Puck didn't blame his son for wanting to sleep.

Puck and Sabrina had been together for nearly five years, as man and wife. They had married a year after they had gotten back together **(You've Got Mail)** and had a son, Drake. They had lived happily for the last four years until Moth had come back for her last revenge. Moth had concocted a potion that when Sabrina drank it, she had lived in a nightmare.

In Sabrina's eyes, she had seen her family die over and over and over again. At one point, it had gotten too much that Puck had seen Sabrina almost pierce a knife into her heart, with tears in her eyes. Puck had panicked and grabbed the knife from Sabrina who dropped down into the floor, sobbing her heart out. Puck called the Grimms and his family; both families came to their apartment in New York immediately, with Granny present through a sort of mirror **(not Mirror).**

Daphne came with her boyfriend Max, Sabrina's parents and Uncle Jake. Oberon, Titania and Mustardseed had come as well.

Mustardseed told them that Moth had been caught as she was fleeing and was sentenced to death. Sabrina was still sobbing on the floor, Daphne and Veronica Grimm cried as they watched Sabrina. Veronica tried to calm Sabrina down but when she looked into Sabrina's eyes, Sabrina's eyes were black and she cried even more. Unable to take it anymore, Sabrina was knocked unconscious by a tearful Henry Grimm.

They decided to put her in the hospital until a solution was made. That solution was to erase her memories and to tell everyone but the Grimms and Puck's family, that she was dead. Her memories would be erased up to the point where Puck had left her at their almost-wedding, nearly ten years ago. Puck had argued but Mustardseed had said that it was better this way, so that she would have no feelings for Puck and there would be almost no chance of the dreams re-appearing. It hurt to hear it, but Puck decided that this would be better.

"Ten years of memories, gone" whispered Puck to himself. He reached his car, _their_ car, and put Drake in his car seat. Puck started the car and his eyes teared up again as he caught a glimpse of Mustardseed erasing Sabrina's memories with forgetful dust.

"Okay, I've prepared six big bowls of food for you and Drake. Five minutes in the microwave, each. Then it's ready to eat. Do you know how to make juice?" asked Jenny, Mac's wife. She and Mac looked towards Puck who was leaning against the window, looking outwards. "Five minutes in the microwave" replied Puck, absent-mindedly.

Mac sighed and put his hand on Puck's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Robby, I really am. I know how special she was to you"

"Thanks Mac" mumbled Puck, looking down at his shoes.

"Here, call my shrink" mumbled Bob, placing a card on Puck's desk, Bob was the assistant cook. It had been a week since Sabrina's memories had been erased and Puck was still mourning. He was tired and was getting really annoyed at the amount of shrinks and clinics that he had been offered.

Puck sighed and pulled out a pile of cards from his desk in Goodfellow's Orphanage, "Loss of Spouse Support Group. Parents without Partners. Partners without Parents. HUG Yourself. HUG A Friend. HUG A Shrink. What I'm following right now is, WORK, and WORK hard! WORK will save you!" exclaimed Puck, tossing each card that he read out on his desk, Bob gulped.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a guy who lost his wife" mumbled Puck

"If you don't mind me saying, I think what you really need is change" said Bob

"Good idea" mumbled Puck, looking through his emails

"Take a couple of weeks off, take Drake fishing or something…" suggested Bob

"I can't. Everywhere I go, I went with Sabrina, so I'll just be reminded of her. Maybe I'll move to a new city…" said Puck

"Okay then…" Bob furrowed his eyebrows, "Where are you gonna go?"

Puck looked at his employee, "I was thinking about Seattle"

"But Seattle's at the other side of the country!" said Bob

"Exactly"

"Have you got everything? Wallet? License? Passport?" nagged Jenny

"Yeah Jenny, thanks we've got everything" Puck smiled weakly

"You know, don't worry! In a few months you'll meet someone new and you'll get together and…" encouraged Jenny, ignoring Mac's warnings that she was going too far.

"Yeah! Maybe in a few months I'll grow a new heart!" said Puck, sarcastically.

"Oh snap, I didn't mean it that way" said Jenny

"It's okay Jenny. Puck, we're here for you, man, if you ever need anything, just give us a call, alright?" said Mac, stopping his best friend in his tracks.

Puck sighed, "Thanks Mac. Bye Mac. Bye Jenny. Drake say good-bye"

Drake waved good-bye as he and his daddy went to enter the plane to Seattle.

* * *

This chapter is more or a prologue, an explanation of what happened.

Yes, this story is based on **Sleepless in Seattle**. Another movie by the gifted Tom Hanks and the gifted Meg Ryan, this movie was shot before **You've Got Mail**; which is ironic because this is the sequel to my story _You've Got Mail_. But the real movie, **You've Got Mail**, is not at all connected to **Sleepless in Seattle**.

Again, this story will be written while I am watching the movie.

I hope you like this one as much as you liked _You've Got Mail_!


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later…._

"Okay, so your grandmother calls you _liebling _and makes strange food"

"Yup"

"Your dog is never to be given sausages"

"Uh-huh"

"Your parents come from New York as well"

"Mm-Hm!"

"We are going to Ferryport Landing"

"Yes…"

"And your beautiful" smiled Justin

Sabrina blushed, "Well, it depends"

"Of course you are! I'm the luckiest guy in the world! And it just makes me wonder, why you chose me over all the guys in the Daily Planet…" asked Justin, putting the last of the Christmas gifts in the car

**(lol yeah, Daily Planet, always a reference to Superman. Remember how Puck's last girlfriend was named Lois?)**

"Because you were the sweetest and you offered me the last scone" grinned Sabrina

They stepped into the car and waved goodbye to their apartment in New York.

They passed the hospital that she remembered waking up in, two years ago. She woke up to see her parents and Daphne smiling at her, they explained that she had had a concussion and had to be taken to the hospital. She went back to Ferryport Landing and lived there until Justin Oxley had come by to do a news report on a recent earthquake in Ferryport Landing. They met, dated and then she decided to move in with him in New York.

It was now a year since she had moved back to New York and they were visiting Ferryport Landing for Christmas.

"Here we are!" smiled Justin, parking next to Daphne's car in front of the Grimm house. They entered the house to find that it had been overly decorated by Christmas ornaments. They all chatted for a while until they were told to be seated at the table.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" said Sabrina, tapping her glass with a fork.

"What is it, _liebling_?" asked Granny

"Me and Justin…are engaged!" grinned Sabrina.

Everyone erupted in applause, after the applause Daphne asked, "Why so soon?"

"Because, I love him…" smiled Sabrina, giving Justin a peck on the cheek

Daphne bit her lip and continued eating, Justin started to sneeze uncontrollably.

"Bless You" they all said in unison, Justin kept sneezing.

"Is something wrong?" asked Veronica

"I think it might be the *achoo!* flowers" sneezed Justin, grabbing a tissue and covering his mouth.

"We'll move the flowers…" offered Uncle Jake, making to the vase from the middle of the table.

Sabrina stopped him by grabbing the vase herself, "Guys…its ok! Justin's allergic to everything, its fine…" she was cut off when she realized that the flowers were strangely familiar.

"Hey Mom, where'd you get these flowers?" asked Sabrina, rubbing her head

"Um, from New York…yes, the red and green flowers…" murmured Veronica.

"Ow…" mumbled Sabrina, rubbing her head from a sudden small headache

"You okay, honey?" asked Henry Grimm

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…"

"Just take a rest, liebling" smiled Granny

"You know, we had salmon at our wedding, I love salmon!" smiled Henry, trying to change the topic.

"Yes! Of course! I remember! Are you allergic to salmon, Justin?" asked Veronica.

"Um, I don't think so, Mrs. Grimm…but you can never be too sure…" said Justin

"Of course, you can never be too sure…" echoed Uncle Jake

"I'm allergic to bees" piped up Max, Daphne's boyfriend who had not spoken all night.

"Yeah, Maxy's allergic to all kinds of bees!" smiled Daphne

"Yeah, I just swell up! Like, WHOA!" Laughed Max

"A toast! To my lovely niece and her husband-to-be!" smiled Uncle Jake and they all applauded.

"Oh Mom…" smiled Sabrina, trying on the wedding dress that Veronica gave her.

"Its so-oo-oo pretty…." Whispered Daphne, jumping up and down on the bed

It was after the Christmas dinner and Sabrina, Daphne and Veronica were upstairs while everyone else was downstairs, chatting.

"So, how'd you like Justin?" asked Sabrina, twirling around in the dress.

"He's nice!" replied Veronica, sitting next to her youngest daughter.

"But what about…" started Daphne, Veronica gave her a look and she stopped.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" asked Veronica

"I was thinking about early June, next year!" smiled Sabrina, examining herself in the dress.

"Oh that's nice" said Daphne

"What about you and Max, Daphne?" asked Sabrina, taking off the dress and changing back.

"Oh he's dreamy!" giggled Daphne

"How'd you guys meet?" asked Sabrina, sitting next to her sister

"Well, we met in the food court. Our orders were mixed up so I ended up getting his, and he was gentleman enough to actually find me and give me back my order, why I had already pigged out on his!" laughed Daphne,  
"Then after that, we talked for a while, exchanged numbers and he asked me out on a date. On that date, we walked on the beach and it was night-time so the moon was shining on us and when I looked down, our hands were inter-twined and I couldn't tell which fingers were mine!" sighed Daphne, with a love-sick look on her face.

Veronica and Sabrina exchanged a knowing look, "Ah, young love"

"Hi, lieblings" smiled Granny, entering the room and sitting down on the bed.

"I've heard your whole conversation, I have my ways. Now it's my turn for a little input" smiled Granny, Veronica and the girls listened intently

"When Basil and I married, there was one thing I knew, that we would have a wonderful time in the…what do you call it? The sack?" smiled Granny, reminiscing.

Sabrina and Veronica's eyes widened while Daphne almost barfed.

"But of course, it took a while for everything to work like clockwork…so don't be worried if it takes a while…"

"Oh we already…" said Daphne and Sabrina at the same time, they blushed. **(they each thought that Granny was talking to them. Whoops. Y'all know what the "sack" is right? :)**

"Umm, Mom, Granny and Daphne, I have to go now. Justin and I are going back to New York to visit his parents, bye!" she hugged them all good-bye and ran out.

"Justin, go on ahead!" said Sabrina

"But, why…?" asked Justin

"I forgot your mother's present in the house and we're late already! I'll be ten minutes behind you!" shooed Sabrina. She ran inside the house and snatched the present, hurrying into the car and driving right behind her future husband.

She turned on the radio and sang along to Christmas songs on the way to Justin's parents' house.

She changed the channel, _"Welcome back, I'm Dr. Colette Berkley broadcasting live from Chicago. You're now listening to the segment; You and Your Emotions…"_

Sabrina rolled her eyes and flicked through the channels, keeping her eyes on the road. _"…the subject tonight is, What To Do With A Full Bladder"_ said the broadcaster

"Not on your life!" mumbled Sabrina. She flicked through the channels until she came back to Dr. Colette Berkley.

_"Seattle, go ahead" _said Dr. Colette Berkley

_"Hi, I'm Drake…." _There was a long beep

_"No last names, Drake. You seem younger than our usuals, how old are you?"_

_"I'm four"_

_"You're up pretty late"_

_"It's not that late in Seattle"_

_"And you talk pretty good for a four-year-old"_

_"Daddy says I'm special"_

_"Okay, now Drake, what's your Christmas wish?"_

_"It's not for me, it's for my dad. I think he needs a new wife"_ said Drake, Sabrina turned up the volume

_"You don't like the one he has?"_ asked Dr. Berkley

_"No, he doesn't have one. Mom's…dead"_ Sabrina heard a small sniff

_"Oh ok"_

_"I've been pretty sad, but I think Dad's worse"_

_"Have you talked to your dad?"_

_"No, I think it makes him sadder"_

_"Drake, is your dad home?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Is he busy?"_

_"Not really, he's out on the deck"_

_"Now Drake, can you please ask your dad to talk to me?"_

Sabrina gasped, "Invasion of privacy, much?"

_"No way! He's gonna kill me!"_

_"Don't worry Drake, your Dad won't be angry when he sees how concerned you are"_ Sabrina rolled her eyes.

_"Okay, if I get in trouble, you're gonna lose a fan"_ Sabrina chuckled

* * *

"Dad! There's someone on the phone for you!" yelled Drake, from the inside of the house.

Puck was on the deck, leaning against the fence and looking out onto the ocean, "Coming!"

Drake hid behind the kitchen counter, "His name is Robby"

Puck picked up the other wire-less phone, "Who is this?"

_"Hi Robby, this is Dr. Colette Berkley, from Network America"_

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm not buying any girl-scout cookies or donating any blood here!"

_"No, Your son called and he asked me for advice. He thinks you need a new wife"_

Puck furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards the kitchen, "Who is this, again?"

_"Doctor. Colette. Berkley. You're on the air"_

Puck's eyes narrowed, "You called a radio station! Come on, get out here, I'm not going through this alone!"

Drake shuffled towards his dad and they sat on the couch.

_"Robby? Robby, your son is worried about you. He feels that you haven't stopped mourning for your wife's death. And he doesn't feel like he can talk to you about this. Now, I thought that maybe you and I could talk about this, it might make Drake feel better" _Puck's eyebrow shot up

"Talk to her Dad, she's a Doctor" said Drake, covering the mouth-piece of the phone

"Uh-huh, yeah her first name could be Doctor, for all I care!" replied Puck, covering the mouth-piece.

"Please?" asked Drake, with his cute little voice

_"Robby? Robby? It's his Christmas wish"_

Puck sighed and gave a small smile to his son; Drake leaned against him, "Okay"

_"Good"_

* * *

Sabrina stopped at a red light, furrowing her eyebrows, because Robby's voice sounded a little familiar, but that thought went in one ear and out the other as soon as Robby decided to talk.

_"Now Robby, I know this is hard, but when did your wife die?"_

_"A year ago"_

_"Have you had any relationships since?"_

_"Um, Colette, or do I call you Dr. Berkley?"_

_"Dr. Colette"_

"Dr. Colette" mocked Sabrina

_"I don't want to be rude or anything…"_

_"Oh and I don't mean to pry…."_

_"Sure you do"_ said Sabrina and Robby in unison, Sabrina's eyes widened

_"Robby? I'm listening"_ said Dr. Colette

_"Okay so, at first, we had a tough time. But we're all good, for now. And Drake and I will do just fine, as soon as I break his radio"_

_"I still have my phone!"_

_"Where'd you get a phone?"_

Dr. Colette laughed,_ "I have no doubt that you're an amazing dad"_

"He is" piped in Drake

_"You can tell a lot from a person's voice"_

_"You certainly can" _Sabrina smiled when she noticed the sarcasm

_"But somehow, Drake feels that you're a bit….depressed. Are you sleeping at night?"_

"He doesn't sleep at all!" exclaimed Drake

"How do you know that?" asked Puck

"Dad, I live here" replied Drake

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed, "_Look, it's Christmas. And my wife, well…she was beautiful. Sure, we had our fights. But we've known each other for years and we understand each other. I'll never find someone like her. She was my…"_ Puck bit his lip.

_"Your what?"_

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose, _"My one, and true love"_

_"Okay"_

_"And it's just tough, this time of the year, being Christmas and all. And you know, every kid needs a mother"_ Puck smiled at Drake and put an arm around his shoulder.

_"Could it be that you need someone? Just as much as Drake needs a mother? Don't answer that, Robby and Drake, don't go away. We'll return after these messages. If you've just tuned in, we're talking to Sleepless in Seattle. And we'll be right back with your listener response"_

"What's that?" asked Puck, to Drake

"This is when people get to dump on you"

"Oh, well, this is fun AND helpful"

* * *

Sabrina jumped when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brina! It's Kelly! Don't you know how to use Caller ID?"

"I'm driving!"

"Well, OKAY. Hey are you listening to Sleepless In Seattle?"

"Yes!"

"You know, I might just hustle myself to Seattle and give him a little surprise for New Years!"

Sabrina laughed, "Seriously? Oh SNAP!" she yelled, stopping at a red light.

"You almost got me killed!" said Sabrina

"Well, my bad. OH he's back on!"

Sabrina turned the radio back on, and started driving again when the green light came.

_"…Nashville, Tennessee. You're on"_

_"Yes well, I'd like to get his address" _said the random girl

"Honey, get in line" said Kelly

"Bye Kelly" laughed Sabrina, hanging up

_"Okay Robby, can I ask you a question?"_

_"You're already asking me one, but sure"_

_"It's said that people who have truly loved once are more likely to love again. Do you think you could love anybody else, as much as your wife?"_

_"No, it's hard to imagine. I mean, I've tried. Before I met her again and married her, I was dating this other girl. But No, no one could compete against my wife"_

_"What are going to do?"_

_"Well, I'll do what I've been doing for almost a year. Get up in the morning and breathe in and out. Then soon enough, I won't have to remind myself to do it. Then soon enough, I'll forget how great and perfect I had it, for a while"_

Tiny tears began to form in Sabrina's eyes.

_"Tell me Robby, what was so special….about your wife?"_

_"Well, how long is your program?" _

Sabrina smiled a watery smile

_"Well um, it was a million tiny little things and when you put them all together, it just meant that we were perfect for each other. And I knew it, the very first time I kissed her, I don't mind the fact that she punched me right after, but it…just felt so right. It was like…"_

_"Magic" _whispered Sabrina, in unison with Robby, tears running down her face

_"Well folks, its time to wrap it up. I'm Dr. Colette Berkley and to all my listeners, have a magical and wonderful Christmas. And to you, Sleepless In Seattle, we hope you'll call again soon and tell us how you're going"_

_"Oh you can count on it"_

Sabrina turned off her radio, parked the car behind and stepped out of the car, wiping her eyes and picking up the presents for Justin's large family.

* * *

Puck sighed as he hung up and put both the phones back in their stations, Drake was feeling sleepy. Puck picked up his son and tucked him into bed, stroking his hair, "That was fun, wasn't it?" he asked, smiling

"Yeah. You liked Mom a lot" yawned Drake

"Good night Drake"

"Love you Dad" replied his son, smiling at his dad

Puck looked into Drake's eyes and noticed that they looks exactly like Sabrina's, "Love you Drake, now sleep"

Drake yawned one more time before drifting off to sleep and Puck went back to the deck, wondering where in the world, his wife could be, because she was still there…somewhere.

* * *

That was the second chappie. I feel so sad when he says, "How long is your program?" I'm a sucker for sweet things X)

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. After reading this again, I felt like I needed to change it a bit. There was a part where I called Drake, "Jonah"!  
Isn't it cool how Christmas is a few days away? Hopefully, I'll be finished by then.  
I changed "Dr. Marcia Fieldstone" to "Dr. Colette Berkley", sorry, first name I could think of :P

Review and next!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's Miz here! After…a year..WOW.  
Okay I won't hold you up any longer….here is the long awaited THIRD CHAPTER of "Sleepless In Seattle"….

* * *

Sabrina Grimm stumbled into her boss' office, apologizing for being late and slamming her folders on the little des attached to her chair. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and tried to catch up on what everyone was saying…

"Okay, teenage sensation Jenny Craig is caught smoking bong…"

"Save it for the gossip section" replied Jess, in a bored voice

Jason jumped up, "But Jess! I feel very strongly for this…role models gone astray…whats happening to the children? We're leaving the world in their hands!"

Jess sighed, "Fine. Do It. Matt, what do you have?"

"Weddings. Please, don't make me write them anymore" pleaded Matt.

"Nope. You're the best"

Matt groaned, Jess smirked but flipped her notebook to the next page, "Guys, listen to this….Phone service in the greater Chicago area was tied up for two hours on Christmas Eve. All about a kid who called up a radio station, saying that his Christmas wish was a new wife for his daddy. 2000 women wanted the guy's number"

Sabrina looked up from writing notes, "Yeah I heard that! A kid calls up the radio station, says that his dad needs a new wife, and the shrink practically forced the poor guy into telling her about his dead wife. He starts talking about his wife and how he was so madly in love with her", Sabrina sighs, "Anyway, he made me cry"

"I wish George loved me like that" stated Jess

The three journalists stared at her, Jess cleared her throat, "_Ahem_, you should do an article about this…"

"About what?" asked Sabrina

"This. Whatever it is…"

"I'll tell you what this is," said Jason, "2000 women called? Women are desperate for love"

"Exactly, you know its easier to get killed by a terrorist than marry over 40" stated Matt. "That is so not true!" exclaimed Sabrina, shaking her head and smiling at her ridiculous colleagues. "Yeah…it's not true…but it feels true" said Jess. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

/

"Sleepless In Seattle?"

"Yup, that's because he couldn't sleep at night" sighed Sabrina, adding sugar to her coffee. Sabrina and Jess had walked over to the café across the street, they had picked a window seat and started to talk, the conversation drifting to 'Sleepless In Seattle'.

"You know, he could be a psycho, a murderer," said Jess, biting into her muffin, "a pervert, quarantined…or he could just be really sick…someone like my George"

"No…actually he…sounded nice" smiled Sabrina, sipping her coffee.

"Oh really? Now we're getting down to it" winked Jess

"Don't be ridiculous Jess, I have my Justin. He did the craziest thing the other night…It was _so_ funny…what was that? We were hysterical…what _was _that…"

Jess rolled her eyes.

/

Sabrina laughed as Justin spun her as they were dancing. It was their friend's New Year's Eve party and Sabrina and Justin were dancing.

"Hey…" started Justin, still dancing

"Yeah?" said Sabrina

"I was wondering…I have to go to Boston for a convention…then I have to go to California to interview someone…would you, like to meet me at the Plaza, here at New York? To spend Valentine's Day weekend?"

"Sure! We could ice-skate at Central Park!" smiled Sabrina, doing a spin.

"Register" laughed Justin

"Register?"

"You know, for dishes, glasses, silverware and stuff!"

Justin spun Sabrina again, she laughed and replied, "Sure! I'll take you to Chinatown for some food!"

"Just make sure it doesn't have wheat in it!" chuckled Justin

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the countdown for the fireworks start in….TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN…."

* * *

"…SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!"

"Drake, wake up, the fireworks are on!" whispered Puck, lightly shaking his dozing son.

"Mm…no…" grumbled Drake, burying his head in the couch pillow.

Puck sighed and picked up his son, seeing crowds cheering in the tv screen from the corner of his eye. He carried Drake to his room, and laid him down on his bed.

"Happy New Year, Daddy" yawned Drake

"Happy New Year" smiled Puck, kissing his son on the head.

"Daddy, give me Harry" mumbled Drake

Puck chuckled and picked up the penguin, "Here's Harry, goodnight Drake"

Drake didn't reply, he was snuggled against his penguin and was tucked underneath his sheets. Puck smiled at his sleeping son and made his way back to the lounge. He turned off the tv and grabbed the a plastic bag, putting the plastic plates and cups in it. Puck and Drake had stayed up the whole night, eating chinese food in front of the tv until the fireworks had started. He put the plastic bag away and went to his room, collapsing on his bed and started sleeping.

He woke up slowly, when he felt someone brush his hair away from his face.

He opened his eyes and he saw Sabrina, an apparition, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Can I sleep next to you?" smiled the apparition.

Puck nodded and when 'Sabrina' had laid down next to him, he stared into her blue eyes, "I miss you" he whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

Sabrina smiled, wiping away his tear with a light finger, "I miss you too"

Puck leaned in to kiss her, feel her, after such a long time, he cupped her cheek, closed his eyes and kissed her, another tear falling. Except this time, he was the one who wiped it away. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

* * *

*tear* I almost cried when I wrote that. I have no idea what reaction I'll get from you, but that part was sad :'(

How am I going so far?

Review and next!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No, you tell him…" whispered Jake

"Fine, I'll tell him…" grumbled Holden

Puck entered the flower shop and almost immediately exited when he saw the looks on his friends' faces.  
Jake and Holden grabbed him by the arms before he could escape, "_She's here_" whispered Holden.

Puck gulped and was about to hide behind the counter when she came, "Rooobbyyy! I heard you on the radio and I told eeeeveryone I knew!" giggled Eliza.

Holden piped in, "We already knew, from my sister"

Puck bit his lip, "Your sister, Grace? That lady who works at the coffee shop?"

Holden nodded, Puck sighed, "Great, all of Seattle knows now"

Eliza grinned, "I told _everyone_ that Sleepless in Seattle was _my_ employee and everyone practically _died_ when I told them! I was brushing my teeth and suddenly, there you were! I called my sister, who told her daughter…Do you remember Elizabeth? She's single and she's interested in you!" winked Eliza, playfully elbowing Puck, "Oh, where are my manners? Jake, Holden, you'll run the shop won't you? Robby deserves some alone time and a well-earned holiday! He works everyday and drives everywhere…and _what_ do _you two _do?" Eliza narrowed her eyes at the bewildered men.

"Uh…we pretty much do the same thing" replied Jake, with Holden nodding in agreement.

"Yes well, Robby…after today, you _should_ take two weeks off. Meet somebody! Talk on other radio shows! I don't care! Here's the number of my niece, Elizabeth! Ciao for now!" Eliza smiled, exiting the flower shop.

Puck looked at the number Eliza gave him, then at his friends. Jake and Holden were sniggering behind his back and Puck glared at them, "You couldn't give me five minutes warning?"

Holden smirked, "Well sorry! When the She-Devil strikes, there's no escaping her"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Come on, we gotta go work now"

Puck picked up the water can and started squirting water at the flowers. He liked working at the flower shop, it was the best flower shop in the whole of Seattle and it was a good business, especially with Valentine's Day in only a few weeks. He had great friends and had learned to put up with their boss, Eliza Farngale. Eliza was an old woman, whose face was caked with makeup and wore fake fur coats all year round. Eliza had grown fond of Puck and often teased him, but she was a good woman. Whenever Drake had to stay at the flower shop, while Puck had to do an errand, she would let Drake play on her computer and would give him a small box of chocolates.

A week ago, Eliza's niece, Elizabeth, had come to visit and Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off Puck. She had laughed like a hyena whenever Puck made a joke, good or bad, and always stayed close to him, despite Puck's protests.

/

Puck parked his car and ran out with the groceries tucked under his arm. His hood kept on falling and he swore under his breath as the rain poured down on him. He ran toward his front door, seeing his son almost buried behind a bag of mail.

Puck yelled through the rain at the mailman, "Hey what's this for?"

"Beats me!" yelled the mailman in reply, driving off in his delivery truck.

"Look at this Dad, they're all for you!" shouted Drake gleefully.

"Come on, hold the groceries and I'll carry the mail, get inside before we get pneumonia" Puck opened the door and took off his shoes and coat.

Drake did the same, placing his schoolbag on the wet mat and taking out a note, "Dad, this is for you. It's from my teacher"

Puck took the note, "Which teacher?"

"The one who drops me off here at waits until you come, the young one"

"Oh that one, why didn't she wait?"

"She left a few seconds before you did. Read the note!"

"Okay then….uhh…_Dear Mr. Goodfellow, I heard you on the radio…and here is…my number. Signed Ms. Hayley_" frowned Puck, crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the bin/trashcan.

"Why'd you throw it away?" asked Drake, munching on a sandwich and starting to read the mail.

"I'm not interested in meeting other women." stated Puck.

"Well, you're gonna have to start throwing away these….these are all for you too!" laughed Drake.

"_Sleepless In Seattle_…hey what possessed you to give them our address?" asked Puck.

"They called and asked for it"

"Oh, and you gave them our number too?'

"You have to, Dad, you were on the air"

"Right" frowned Puck.

"_Dear Sleepless In Seattle, you are the most attractive man I've ever layed ears on_…blegh!" grimaced Drake.

He opened another one, "_Dear Sleepless, I live in Kansas_….where's Kansas?"

Puck sighed, munching on an apple, "I'm not even gonna think, about what they teach you in school"

"Dad, I'm in preschool" stated Drake

"But you should know better. So, you have no idea where Kansas is?"

"The other side of the rainbow, that's not Oz?" asked Drake, sweetly.

"Never mind. But I think we should rule out, anyone who doesn't live near here"

"Gotcha. Hey here's one from New York!"

"I told you, rule out anyone who doesn't live near here"

"But she's willing to fly anywhere"

"Let me see that", Puck looked at the letter then at the photo attached, "Hey she looks like my old neighbour…She _is_ my old neighbour!"

"_Ew_" Drake screwed up his nose

"_Ew,_ indeed" said Puck, smiling. He heated up some instant noodles in the microwave and gave a cup to Drake, who slurped it.

"So, you're not gonna read any of these?" Drake asked, flipping through the mail.

"Nope. And anyway, this is not how it's done. I'd actually like to meet the person before making any sort of commitment"

'Yeah but, didn't you meet Mom online?"

"No, I met her before that. And then met her online. I got lucky that time"

"Maybe you'll get lucky again!"

"No, I'm gonna meet someone and ask them for a drink or a coffee…"

"Like pizza?"

"No, not dinner on the first date. That happened a few times and I regretted it halfway through. That's my method. If you only have a drink, and you don't like her, than you can just say 'That was fun' then run away" smiled Puck, twisting his noodles on his fork. Drake rolled his eyes and continued eating his noodles.

/

"Hey if you get a new wife, you'll have sex with her right?" asked Drake, brushing his teeth.

Puck spat out the toothpaste, "How old are you, again?"

"Four" answered Drake, spitting out his toothpaste.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Um…I guess so"

"And will she scratch up your back?" asked Drake, innocently.

"_What_?"

"Well, in movies, women always scream and scratch the guy's back during sex"

"How do _you_, of all people, know this?"

"Kevin's got cable" stated Drake.

"Oh…right. Hand me that towel please" said Puck, putting away his toothbrush.

Drake handed him the towel, "Here"

"Thank you. Let me get you, _'Kevin's got cable'_!" laughed Puck, wiping the towel all over his son's face. Drake laughed, the sound muffled through the towel.

* * *

To be honest, I'm a little rusty .

I'm not sure if you'd like these chapters, and if you don't that's ok!

I'll just work harder! Sleepless In Seattle seems like a much harder story to write than You've Got Mail!

Review and next!


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since she started living with Justin, Sabrina had a routine everynight. She would come home before Justin, clean the house and cook dinner. Then she would watch some tv until he comes home. When he comes home, they would hug and then eat dinner, after that they would spend time together. Then it would be time for sleep, Justin would prepare his air purifier machine and Sabrina would help him, giving him tissues when he needed it and sleeping soundlessly next to him.

Tonight, Sabrina couldn't sleep. Usually, she would do these things in happiness. Tonight, her mind was occupied, and she couldn't focus properly. She kept on thinking about Sleepless In Seattle. Their voices, Drake and Robby, they seemed so familiar. She stayed in bed, unable to sleep until she couldn't take it anymore and sneaked downstairs, trying to find something she could do. She gave up and ended up turning on the radio…

"_This is Dr. Colette Berkley, psychologist and the friend you never had. Let's look at out past customers…Stoned in San Francisco…"_

"_I can't stop it…I love alcohol! It makes me happy!" _yelled a young lady's voice.

"…_maybe you should try other forms of satisfying yourself" _said Dr. Colette

"…_Divorced in Dallas…"_

"_He was my fourth husband! Why can't I find the One?" yelled another lady_

"…_maybe you're settling into commitment too soon, try getting to know the man first" _

"…_Sleepless In Seattle…"_

Sabrina turned up the volume, peeling her apple into one whole strip.

"…_I'll do what I've been doing for almost a year. Get up in the morning and breathe in and out. Then soon enough, I won't have to remind myself to do it. Then soon enough, I'll forget how great and perfect I had it, for a while…"_

_"Tell me Robby, what was so special….about your wife?"_

_"Well, how long is your program?" _

Sabrina smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_"Well um, it was a million tiny little things and when you put them all together, it just meant that we were perfect for each other. And I knew it, the very first time I kissed her, I don't mind the fact that she punched me right after, but it…just felt so right. It was like…"_

"_Magic" _mouthed Sabrina, in time with Robby. Sabrina sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve, shaking her head and throwing up her hands in defeat.

"I can't do this anymore…" she thought.

/

Daphne looked up from her computer as she saw her sister entering the childcare. Daphne ended up working for a childcare, it payed well, she lived a block away, and she loved children.

"Hi Daphne!" smiled Sabrina, hugging her sister.

"Hi Sabrina!" smiled Daphne

"I've missed you so much!"

"Me too! So, Sabrina…what brings you here?"

Sabrina collapsed on the empty rolling chair, "I think I'm going crazy, Daph. I mean, are you happy with Max? What was your first date like?"

"Well…it was-"

"Magical! Didn't you say it was magical?"

"I think I did yeah so-"

"So, you believed that he was the only one for you?" asked Sabrina, staring at her sister.

"Well, yeah! I mean, he was so sweet and everything!" replied Daphne, taken aback.

"So in some mystical cosmic way, it was fated?"

"Um…yes. I'm gonna have to go with yes"

Sabrina stared at the wall, "I don't even know him. I _cannot_ stop thinking about this man, that I have never even met before! But I feel like I did…it's crazy. And he lives in _Seattle_!" Sabrina waved her arm towards the map of America on the wall.

"It rains nine months a year there" said Daphne, knowingly.

"I know! I know! I do_ not _want to move to Seattle" sighed Sabrina, calming down from her rant, "You know what? You know…I think that this is just pre-wedding jitters. I'm just nervous, that's all. I am madly in love with Justin and I'm gonna marry him!"

Daphne nodded, opening her mouth to say something but Sabrina interrupted, "The only thing that I don't want to happen is…always wondering…what might've happened if I did do something about this. If I did meet Sleepless In Seattle!"

Daphne looked up from her game of Solitaire, "Sleepless In Seattle?"

"Yeah, I-", Sabrina received a text message, "Oh snap! Sorry Daph, I gotta go! Love you!" Sabrina ran out the door, started her car and all she could think about was what kind of coffee was strong enough to rid her mind of Sleepless In Seattle.

* * *

"Have you tried that Elizabeth girl yet?" asked Holden, drinking his coffee.

Puck looked up from his own coffee, "No…I mean, I don't really like her…"

"Ha! Amen" smiled Holden. Puck and Holden were having their lunches in the coffee shop near the flower-shop. They took off their shocking-pink hats and jackets to avoid embarrassment. "You know, my sister has a friend, Fiona, who's a retired gymnast and is really flexible" smirked Holden.

Puck threw a crumpled piece of tissue at him, "I don't want you to hook me up. I just need to know what it's like…out there…you know what I'm saying?"

"Fine. You know what women nowadays look for? Humour. Muscles. A 'hot body'. And a cute butt. Like that werewolf in those movies with the vampires…"

"Yeah but we're talking about women here. Grown women. How old is he? 14…15?"

"18"

"And how do you know this?" asked Puck, incredulously.

"My niece, she's obsessed with that guy" Holden rolled his eyes, "When was your last date?"

"Uhh…about…5 years ago" answered Puck, counting on is fingers.

"And how did that work for you?"

"Well, pfft, I dunno…umm…I was dating my wife…then I left her, I dated another woman after a while…then I dated my wife again...and we married"

"SO you've only dated two women in your whole life?" laughed Holden, pounding his fist on the table.

"No! I've dated a lot of girls in high school! And a few in college…Look I've dated A LOT, ok? Stop laughing at me" grumbled Puck.

"Well, nowadays, old-timer, we do things a little differently. We have things called one-night stands" smirked Holden.

"One-night stands? I know what that is! It's just you know….it's disgusting"

"YOU SIR, is hopeless. Just call Elizabeth"

"No, I'm far away from that, I'm just taking notes and stuff…"

"_NOTES_"

"Ugh, I don't even know why you're my friend"

"Just call her up, ask her for some advice on...uh..cooking" suggested Holden

"Cooking?"

"Yeah, cooking"

/

"Drake? Drake I'm home!" yelled Puck, taking off his coat and entering the house. He furrowed his eyebrows when Drake didn't answer.

"Drake?" he yelled, walking towards his son's room.

"Hey Dra-" he stopped when he saw that Drake was sitting next to a girl on the floor, "Uh, hi Drake, who is this?"

"Hi Dad, this is Kelly" Drake smiled, Kelly waved.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing, Drake?" asked Puck, confused.

"We're listening to Kelly's Beatles cd. If you play it backwards, it says 'Paul Is Dead'. Did you know that?"

Puck raised his eyebrows when he realised that Drake and Kelly were holding hands, "Uhh, no I never knew that. I never really liked the Beatles…" shrugged Puck.

"Dad, can you shut the door?" asked Drake

"H and G" smiled Kelly

"And what does that mean?" asked Puck

"Hi and Goodbye" said the kids in unison.

Puck left with a confused face, _H and G? His own son, pretty much has his own girlfriend now, at the young age of four, but Puck? No, he was too afraid. Afraid of what? He was Sleepless In Seattle! He shouldn't be afraid!_

Puck walked away from his son's room towards the study room, a determined look on his face. He opened his desk drawer and fished out the number for Eliza's niece, Elizabeth. He punched the numbers on his phone and waited for her to pick up…

"Hi, Elizabeth? Yeah, this is Robin Goodfellow, I'm not sure if you remember me-Oh you do, great! I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me?-Dinner?-Uhh, yeah sure, dinner would be great!-Friday would be fine-I hear that's a good place-seven-thirty? Yeah, I could do seven-thirty and I'll-Okay, I'll meet you there. So, Friday, dinner at seven-thirty-Great! Bye!"

* * *

I love this movie Are these chapters any good? If I have any areas of improvement I'd like to know! Thanks for reading

Review and next!


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Okay so I know I haven't written in this story for the LONGEST TIME EVER…but I've been busy ^_^ that's my lame excuse.**

**After reading over it, I've come to notice a few things, like how the story sounds a lot like the movie. And I know that's kind of the point, but is it copyright? O.o**

**Okay, no more hold ups. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

_An Affair to Remember. What a movie._

"See? See, Jess? Back in the day, people actually knew what it was like to be truly in love! Nothing could pull them apart and they would do anything to be together!" sobbed Sabrina, reaching for the box of tissues.

Jess rolled her eyes and stuffed more popcorn into her mouth. They were sitting in the lounge on the sofa-bed. Justin was out of town and Sabrina had the whole place to herself. Usually on these types of days she would pull out the sofa-bed, grab her laptop and put on a romance movie.

"You're so emotional" sighed Jess, handing her more tissues.

Sabrina blew her nose, "Nothing could separate them! It was true, it was real, and it was-"

"A movie!" cried Jess, throwing her hands up, "You want to be in a movie don't you? Look, make yourself useful and look up auditions in New York"

Sabrina pouted and furrowed her eyebrows, switching her focus to the letter she was writing. "No, I can't. I have to finish this letter to Sleepless…"

"Read it to me then" replied Jess, her voice monotone.

"Okay," she cleared her throat, "_Dear Sleepless and Son. Hi, I've never written anything like this before and I just want to let you know_-"

"Nope. Nope you're not sending that"

"Well, why not?"

"Everyone starts off like that when they're writing to strangers"

Sabrina gaped at her friend, "What? You think I don't know that?"

"Write something else then"

Sabrina groaned and hit the backspace button loudly. Then she stretched her fingers and began typing. "_Dear…Sleepless…and Son_…"

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"What about Justin?" asked Jess in a sing-song voice.

"What…what about J-justin? What ABOUT Justin? Justin, Justin...oh JUSTIN! God!" grumbled Sabrina, pushing away her laptop and covering her face with a pillow. "Oh…I want to marry Justin…I really do…"

"Then why are you writing that letter?" murmured Jess

Sabrina didn't hear her. "You know, Justin's one of those people who you assume is one person but is completely different! He looks so…so…clean-cut but he's actually so goofy and wacky in a cute way," she sighed, "I think I should write something about magic here…"

"What, like hocus-pocus magic or uhh…?"

Sabrina cleared her throat, "Don't be crazy there's no such thing as magic." Although she seen, heard, smelled, touched and practically tasted magic. "I'm talking about…coincidence magic. You know? Like love at first sight magic"

"Fine, go ahead" Jess continued watching the movie and munching on popcorn.

Sabrina typed something then stopped, "Wait…what if…what if, when I meet him…I find out he's my destiny and I'll do anything to be with him? Then what about poor Justin?"

"Keep typing. Get it over and done with" advised Jess.

"Okay, almost done. _I want to meet you…_"

"At the top of the Empire State Building" smiled Jess

"…_at the top of the Empire State Building…_"

"Sunset, Valentine's Day"

"…_on Valentine's Day…at sunset. From…Sarah…Antelope,_" typed Sabrina.

Jess' eyebrows raised, "Sarah Antelope?"

Sabrina shrugged, "Being cautious. What if he does turn out to be a nutcase?"

"Hm, true that"

She stopped at looked at her friend, "Wait, you got that from _An_ _Affair to Remember_ didn't you? The whole Valentine's Day on Empire State Building thing?"

"Mmhmm, we're watching it right now. Might as well make it romantic" said Jess

"Yeah…yeah actually that's a good idea. I'll be in New York with Justin, I'll squeeze it in," Sabrina stopped typing again then buried her face in the pillow, "Oh God! I'll be in New York with JUSTIN!"

Jess could barely hear her friend through the pillow, "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I'll be in NEW YORK with JUSTIN!" exclaimed Sabrina. Jess shrugged and Sabrina frowned at her. She took the bowl of popcorn, "I'm making more popcorn, when I come back I'm deleting the damn thing…"

Sabrina shuffled out of the lounge towards the kitchen. She took out the last packet of microwaveable popcorn and put it in the microwave. When she came back to the lounge, she found Jess doing something on her laptop.

"Jess….what did you do?" asked Sabrina, narrowing her eyes

"I sent the email" stated Jess, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Sabrina

"What?" cried Sabrina, she slumped down next to Jess. "Great! Now I'll have to go and meet him. I have no idea how I'll tell Jus-"

"Oh my god, here's my favourite part!" squealed Jess

Sabrina rolled her eyes but stopped talking and watched the movie. They were up to the part where Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr were talking to each other before the ship reached New York City.

"_We'd be fools to let happiness pass us by_" said Cary Grant

Deborah Kerr nodded, "_Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories_…"

Sabrina and Jess sobbed and mouth along to the words, "…_we've already missed the spring_…"

Sabrina cried into her tissue while Jess kept on eating while sobbing, "Men…they never get this movie"

Sabrina nodded, "I know!"

* * *

"MOMMY!" cried Drake, tear stains appearing on his blankets, "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY…"

Puck rushed up the stairs and opened the doors of his son's bedroom. He sat down on the bed and started stroking Drake's hair, "Shh….shh…what's wrong?"

"I…I had a nightmare…"

"What...what happened in your nightmare?"

"It was Mommy…she…someone was hurting her…she was k-kept in a cage and she kept on screaming and-and-and you were there…but you were t-tied up," cried Drake, burying himself in his Dad's arms, "It…it was so bad…I miss her so much…"

Puck hugged him tighter and some tears fell from his eyes as well. "Don't worry…don't worry, that's never going to happen"

"Do-do you think," sniffed Drake, "Do you think she's in heaven?"

Puck thought for a moment, "Yes…I think so…she's in a good place now"

"Well…that's good, is someone taking care of her?"

"I sure hope so" smiled Puck

Drake hugged his dad, "Do you miss her?"

"I do…I definitely do…" nodded Puck

"Do you…dream about her?" asked Drake, looking up at his dad.

Sabrina's eyes looked up from his son's and Puck bit her lip, "Yeah…sometimes…actually all the time…"

"Me too" sniffed Drake

Puck kissed the top of his head, "So, you okay now? Want me to tuck you in?"

"Yeah," Puck tucked in his son and gave him his toy penguin. Drake smiled at him, "Can you sing?"

"Sing?"

"Yeah, like Mom used to do"

Puck smiled, "Well, what song did she sing?"

"_Someone's Waiting For You_" said Drake, proudly. He looked expectantly at his dad but Puck sat there with a blank look on his face, "Don't you know that song?" Puck shook his head and Drake rolled his eyes. He squeezed past his dad and went out of the room.

When he came back, Puck saw that he was holding his laptop. "What are you-"

"Shh! I'm looking up the song!" Puck saw that he was on youtube and his eyebrows rose. Drake handed him the laptop and he put his blankets back on, he closed his eyes when the song started.

"_Be brave little one…make a wish for each sad little tear, hold your head up though no one is near…someone' waiting for you…_"

As the song continued, Puck saw that Drake was starting to doze off so he turned the volume down a little bit. The laptop was placed on his bedside table and it formed a melancholy atmosphere in the room. Together with the slowly moving stars from Drake's nightlight and the rain softly falling down outside, it was a very sad scene. One could definitely see the longing and sadness in Puck's eyes. He listened to the lyrics of the song and a tear fell from his eye. _Did Sabrina really sing this to their son?_

"_Have faith little one…'til your hopes and your wishes come true. You must try to be brave little one…someone's waiting…to…love you…_"

By the time the song ended, Drake was fast asleep. Puck took his laptop and kissed his son goodnight, "I love you Drake"

Puck turned and walked out of the room. When he looked back, he saw a mirage of Sabrina kissing Drake goodnight as well. When Puck rubbed his eyes, she was gone.

* * *

**Okay! I'm terribly sorry that I had initially decided to discontinue this!**

**But TA-DA! It's being continued ^^**

**So Review please! And press NEXT as soon as the next chapter is up...which should be in a few minutes...**


	7. Chapter 7

After the usual talk of what to write and what to research, Sabrina went back to her cubicle and sipped her cup of coffee. She had to write her article on a blackout but she couldn't focus on that right now. All she could think of was Sleepless in Seattle. She looked over at her email (she had made a fake one) and saw no replies. She had called the radio station to find out if Sleepless had an email account and they gave her the address. Sabrina hoped it wasn't a fake one.

The warmth of the coffee cup warmed her cool hands while she turned it. She nodded to herself after deciding to call the radio station again.

"Hi, I work for the Daily Planet and I'm doing an article about talk shows and…yes, I listen to your radio show…no, I don't need any help….yes, I'm sure…um…I was wondering if you had the number of Sleepless In Seattle? No…no, I'm not looking for love…yeah, I have a piece of paper," she wrote down the number, "Yes, thank you very much!"

She hung up then decided to dial the number, "98156…8723…"

She bit her lip while waiting for someone to answer. Nobody answered and she listened to the voice mail, "Hi, this is Drake Goodfellow, my dad is Robin Goodfellow. We're not here right now so could you plea-"

The voice mail message was ended by Sabrina and she bit her lip. "Goodfellow…Goodfellow…where have I heard that before? Hm, oh well"

Her polished nails typed on the keyboard as she looked in the news bureau for 'Robin Goodfellow'. Her eyes widened when she saw 9870 results. She bit her lip and added more information, 'Robin Goodfellow. Drake Goodfellow'. Four results came up, two of them about criminals, one about a florist and one about a theatre actor.

She smiled to herself then made it even more specific, 'Robin Goodfellow. Drake Goodfellow. Seattle'. This time, only the florist came up.

"Good enough," she said. Then she took out her mobile phone and called Max, Daphne's boyfriend. He worked at the police department. "Hey, Max? Yeah it's Sabrina…I was wondering if you could do me a favour…? Oh good, thanks! I was wondering if you could find someone to do research on someone. I'm doing an article…yeah I'll send you an email…thanks!"

She smiled triumphantly and began writing an email to Max.

"_BACKGROUND CHECK, INCLUDING PHOTOS._

_Needed on Robin Goodfellow, Florist, Seattle. Son, Drake Goodfellow._

_Return confidentially. Don't tell Daphne_."

As a reporter, she had a lot of connections and she knew how to snoop around undetected. But with Sleepless, she needed a little help. Sabrina knew that Max wouldn't dare tell Daphne, he was a good guy like that.

* * *

"Hey Dad…"

"How do I look? Do I look okay? Do I look alright?" asked Puck, hurriedly. He was going on his date with Elizabeth tonight and he wanted to make a good impression. He wore his best shirt, best pants, best jacket and his best shoes. Actually, his second-best shoes because he accidentally stepped in dog poo on his first-best ones.

"_Très beau, monsieur_!" smiled Camille, Drake's babysitter. She was Holden's French step-daughter. After a bit of talking, Holden convinced him that she was very qualified.

Puck looked at her with a puzzled expression. Drake sighed as he looked over their email, "It means 'Very handsome, sir'. Dad look at this email…"

"Email? What email? God, I look stupid. I look old!" groaned Puck, ruffling his hair then smoothing it back down.

"I made an email account for Sleepless in Seattle," stated Drake, "And look, there's this really good one. Her name is Sarah!"

"_Monsieur_, you do not look old. Now go, you will be late to your date!"

"You made an email account?" exclaimed Puck, ignoring Camille.

"Yeah, I figured it'll be easier than letters"

Puck was caught between scolding his son and worrying about how dark his jacket looked. He chose the latter. "Look, this jacket is too dark. Does it look like I'm still in mourning? Do I look sad?"

"Dad, you look fine! Now, look at this letter-"

"Drake," said Puck slowly, breathing deeply. "I really appreciate you helping me with the letters and everything but I have a date tonight"

Drake rolled his eyes and turned around on the swivel chair, "Dad. I know you have a date. You've been talking to yourself about it all day!"

Puck ignored his comment. "Okay, I'll be back by midnight or by 8:30, if disaster strikes. Now, Camille, Drake, you know the drill. The number of the doctor is on the fridge. We have medical supplies in the cabinet next to plates. Here's the bottle of medicine if someone drinks poison. We have the gas masks in the basement if something happens. Call Uncle Mustard if something happens that's beyond weird. His number is on the fridge too-"

"It's been a long time since you have dated, no?" laughed Camille

Puck frowned at her, "If someone gets hurt, if the house is on fire, if aliens attack, CALL ME. Okay? Okay, that's good, okay…"

"Dad, chillax" sighed Drake

Puck kissed him on the forehead, "Don't chillax me, mister. Okay, goodnight, goodbye, love you!"

He walked out of the front door. Drake looked at Camille then looked at his dad's wallet and phone sitting on the kitchen bench. "He's coming back" he sighed.

"Okay! Okay, I forgot my phone and my wallet," Puck laughed half-heartedly, "Minor setback. Okay? Everyone's good, they're fine. Okay! Goodbye!"

/

"You know…I thought you would never call me" smiled Elizabeth, playing with the edge of the napkin on her side of the table. They agreed to have dinner at an Italian restaurant.

Puck laughed, "I have no idea why you would think that!"

"I…I really wanted you to," she grinned, "But I thought you never would so…"

"No! No, I was just busy. With Drake and all" sighed Puck. He felt her foot brushing against his leg and he stopped himself from jumping and running out of there.

At first, she seemed nice enough, like she had changed from when he last saw her. But as she got more comfortable, she laughed like a hyena nearly every time he said something that she thought was funny, which was every time. She kept on looking at him in a seductive way and batting her eyelashes. He thought that she thought it was attractive. It wasn't.

He was saved from her for a while when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the Caller ID and realised it was Drake. "I'll be right back I just have to take this phone call"

"Oh that's alright!" she laughed.

He looked back at her when he walked away and saw her applying one more layer of make-up. He shivered. Puck walked towards the front door and sat at an empty table. "Hello, Drake? Has something happened?"

_"Dad, can we go to New York for Valentine's Day?"_

Puck looked at his phone incredulously. "Wait, what?"

_"Sarah Antelope wants to meet with us at the top of the Empire State Building!"_

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You called me in the middle of a date to ask me if we could go to New York on Valentine's Day!"

_"Yeah, it's important"_

"Drake, is the house on fire?"

_"No"_

"Are you bleeding? Has Camille fallen and broken her ankle?"

_"No"_

"Was anyone captured?"

_"No…"_

"Are you being attacked by aliens?"

_"No…Dad, that's stupid"_

Puck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Drake, only call me when it's really really important. Okay? Not when you want me to meet with this random girl who COULD be an antelope for all I care!"

_"But if we book now, we can get cheap tickets from Kelly's parents!"_

"Drake…"

_"But Kelly's parents are travel agents and-"_

"Drake," said Puck sternly. He looked over at Elizabeth who gave him a wink and a small wave. "Drake, we'll talk about it later. Okay?"

"_But-"_

"No, no buts. You go to bed. I'll see you later, okay?"

_"Fine" _

Puck ended the call then walked over to Elizabeth who was grinning at him, "So, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine"

"That's good"

They sat in silence while the food came and Puck noticed that she ate her spaghetti noisily. He cleared his throat, "Hey, um…do you have kids?"

"No, no I don't" she replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin

"You want mine?"

Elizabeth laughed at this; her laugh was a high-pitched laugh, resembling a hyena. Now, he wasn't very shallow but even the way she laughed was unattractive. While her eyes were closed, he risked an annoyed sigh and out of the corner of his eye he saw a camera flash. He flicked his eyes over to where the flash was and he saw a man wearing a hat and a trench-coat, eating alone.

/

The next day, he had arranged for Elizabeth to meet him and Drake at the supermarket. He had invited her over to his house and she volunteered to cook dinner for them. Drake was playing with the fruit and trying to juggle and Puck was anxiously looking for Elizabeth

"Hey-hey-hey! Put that down before you drop it," he finally spotted Elizabeth coming at them with a cart, "There she is!"

Drake put away the fruit and frowned at the beaming Elizabeth. She came over and hugged Puck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Drake, "Hi! I'm Elizabeth. Robin has told me so much about you!"

"You eat a lot" said Drake, eyeing the full cart of food.

Elizabeth laughed and Puck groaned silently behind her, "No, silly! I'm cooking for you tonight! Didn't Daddy tell you?"

Drake gaped at Puck, "DAD!"

"Yes?" asked Puck innocently

Drake pulled his dad to the side and made him bend down, "You didn't tell me she was coming over!"

Puck sighed, "She's gonna cook something for us. Be nice"

Drake stuck his tongue out and proceeded to frown at Elizabeth. Puck ignored the death glare and smiled at Elizabeth, "Our car's down this way…where's yours?"

Once they arrived at the car park, Elizabeth laughed when they realised they had parked next to each other. "And I've never ever seen your car before!"

They helped put the food in her car then they exited the car park. Elizabeth was in her own car and Drake found the opportunity to talk to Puck about it. "You know, she probably spent an hour trying to find your car. Maybe she looked it up or something"

"Drake please," said Puck, sighing against the steering wheel. "I like Elizabeth. Please be nice, for me"

Drake scoffed, "No, you don't Dad. I can tell. I'm like Mommy. I can always tell when you're lying"

Puck stiffened at the mention of Sabrina, "One other thing, don't talk about Mommy in front of Elizabeth"

"She's not as pretty as Mommy. And she laughs weird"

After that comment, Puck stayed silent and Drake decided not to talk anymore. They stayed silent for the rest of the drive and put on fake smiles when they arrived at the house (well, Puck did). They helped her load the food out of the car and Drake ran inside his room to listen to the Beatles CD Kelly gave him.

Puck had the plastic smile on his face and tried acting normal while Elizabeth chatted on and he helped her cook. He was never good at cooking, Sabrina did everything back then. When they finished cooking, Puck called Drake down and they ate the dinner, it was rather delicious.

"Eliza, can get annoying sometimes" smiled Puck

Elizabeth giggled, "Really? How?"

"Like this one time when we painted the shop red and white, but she wanted it all to be pink. Just pink. She threw the biggest tantrum I've ever seen!"

"I know her well. I could talk to her or something…"

"No! Its okay, I have a solution. I'll just paint her pink-"

He was cut off when Elizabeth started laughing again.

/

"Thank Elizabeth for the lovely dinner" said Puck, kissing his son goodnight.

"Thanks Elizabeth" sighed Drake, waving them goodnight. He walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight Drake!" said Elizabeth. She stood in front of the stairs to make sure he was gone then looked seductively at Puck, who froze. She started walking up to him but Puck laughed all of a sudden.

"You wanna see the deck? It's a great view of the lake"

"Oh sure!" laughed Elizabeth.

It was around nine o'clock at night. While Puck was engaged in a conversation with Elizabeth his son tip-toed down from his room and hid behind the couch, careful not to be seen. Drake peeked over the top of the couch and saw Elizabeth holding his dad's hand. She was laughing again and Puck was just laughing half-heartedly.

When he saw them kiss, Drake gagged and grabbed the wireless phone, calling Dr. Colette Berkley.

* * *

**Hey! Seventh chapter! How am I going?**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

The phone rang. _It's the middle of the night_, Sabrina thought, _make it stop…_

"Justin…Justin," mumbled Sabrina. She turned over and tried waking up Justin. He snored in her face. "Oh god…"

She stumbled from her bed and stretched, walking down as fast as she could in her state of sleepiness. She reached the phone in the kitchen and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"TURN ON YOUR RADIO!" yelled Jess

Sabrina jumped, "What?"

"NOW!"

Sabrina fumbled with the buttons then turned the radio station to Dr. Colette Berkley. Jess didn't tell her which radio station to turn to but she knew. She put the phone back to her ear but Jess had already hung up.

"_She's kissing him right now!"_

"_Drake...Drake calm down…"_

"_But she's kissing him! She's KISSING my DAD!"_

Sabrina's eyes widened when she realised who the voice was. It was Drake! Sleepless' son! Who was he kissing?

"_Drake, listen to me. Tell the truth. Are you spying on your father?"'_

"_I have to! SHE'S KISSING HIM!"_

"_Drake…"_

"_She came over and made dinner. She's always making goo-goo eyes at him! And she laughs weird! She bought so much food! It's like she's staying for a year!"_

Sabrina's mouth opened to an 'o' and she grabbed her earphones from her handbag. She plugged them into the radio and listened intently, hoping Justin wouldn't come down to see what happened.

"_Drake…Drake, it's good that your father's dating"_

"_No! No it's not! I have to make them stop!"_

"_Right now, it's just hard for you. Soon, you'll come to accept it and-"_

"_I'll never accept it"_

"_It's just something that you think you want, and then when it actually happens it scares you. Am I right?"_

"_No…I-I don't think so…"_

"_Don't you think your father should choose if he dates and how he dates?"_

"_No, he doesn't pick good"_

* * *

Drake held the phone tightly to his ear as he watched Elizabeth advance towards Puck. He didn't care about being seen anymore. He wanted to be seen. At least Elizabeth won't be able to kiss his dad while he's talking to Drake.

"_OH MY GOSH SHE'S MAKING OUT WITH HIM! What do I do? What do I DO?"_

"_Drake calm down, tomorrow maybe you should talk to your dad about things. It might help both of you. It's not good to keep things bottle inside-"_

Drake hung up and put the phone back on the receiver, before screaming as loud as he could. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-"

"DRAKE? Drake!" yelled Puck, letting go of Elizabeth and rushing back inside, Elizabeth on his heels. He found his son screaming while he was sitting on the couch, his eyes wide as saucers.

* * *

"AAAAH!" screamed Sabrina, when she felt a strong pair of hands grip her shoulder from behind. She turned around quickly and accidentally hit Justin on the face with her hand. She took off the earphones and put her hands on her hips, facing him. "Justin, don't ever do that again! You scared me to death!"

"Ow…" groaned Justin

Sabrina sighed, "Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?"

"No…no, I'm fine. I'll live! That's not the only time I got hit by your left hook"

* * *

"I saw a rat! It was huge!" protested Drake, pointing underneath the stairs.

"Don't ever do that again!" exclaimed Puck, "You scared me. You scared Elizabeth, you scared everyone!"

"But it was right there!" shouted Drake

Puck sighed and carried his son, "Next time you see a rat, I want you to calmly walk up to us and say, 'Dad, excuse me, but there is a huge rat sitting under the stairs'. Then I'll deal with it. Don't scream anymore, got it?"

* * *

"You gotta believe me! Jess thought George was on the radio ranting about her and staying bad stuff about her but then it turned out to be some guy in…in umm…Burwell. Yep, Burwell. Where is Burwell?" asked Sabrina as they tucked themselves into bed.

"Burwell….that's in Nebraska, I think…good night, Brina" said Justin, kissing her on the cheek.

"Night, Justin" whispered Sabrina. She lay awake while Justin snored next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Drake cried silently in his bed, wondering whether his dad and Elizabeth were making out again or worse…doing IT.

He hugged his penguin toy to his chest and took out a crinkled photo from the penguin's backpack. It was a photo that he had stolen from one of the albums that his dad had stashed in the attic. It was taken in Central Park, near a lake. His parents had asked a stranger to take a photo of them. Drake was sitting on Puck's shoulders while Sabrina was laughing beside them, hugging them.

He put the photo back inside the penguin's backpack, "Thanks Harry. Thanks for keeping the photo safe." He kissed the penguin's beak softly then hugged him tightly, using his fins to wipe away the tears.

* * *

**Quite short...ok VERY short. But I think this needed its own chapter…for some random reason :P**

**How am I going? I'll add more chapters as soon as I can! I have to go to sleep now**

**Goodnight and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

IT'S BEEN FOREVER! And I feel really bad .  
So without further ado, here is the long awaited NINTH Chapter!

* * *

Drake played around with the crayons that were scattered all over the kitchen bench. His father was in the study, arranging some other lovey-dovey date with Elizabeth. Kelly was sitting next to him, reading over the letter that was sent by Sarah Antelope.

"You HAVE to write to her!" exclaimed Kelly, pulling on his sleeve.

Drake shrugged, "You really think I should?"

Kelly nodded gravely, "She's your only hope."

* * *

Sabrina casually slipped into Jess' office and Jess looked up, chewing on her gum loudly. She was flicking through some papers and she raised an eyebrow when she saw Sabrina walk in and sit stiffly on the chair in front of her.

"Jess," started Sabrina. "I think I should write a story on those radio shows. That-that particular one," Sabrina gave her friend a knowing look. The mail man looked suspiciously into the glass-walled office and the two friends exchanged a look.

"Yeah, I think you should," replied Jess in the same tone. "You'll probably have to go somewhere to investigate more…people, for instance?"

"Yes. That is a great idea," Sabrina got up from the chair and opened the door, looking backwards to wink at her friend. Jess rolled her eyes and gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Is this good?"

"Good? It's great!"

"Awesome," grinned Drake. "Let's send it in now!" Kelly nodded excitedly and both children held their breath as they sent the email to Sarah Antelope. "I really hope Dad isn't gonna be angry," murmured Drake, chewing on his bottom lip.

* * *

"So, phone interviews are out of the question?" sighed Justin, twirling his pasta miserably. It was a rainy day in New York and the couple looked out of the window, sighing in unison at the slowly pouring rain. The usual rush of cars drove outside of their Manhattan apartment.

"It won't work with the kind of piece I'm looking for," explained Sabrina, lying through her teeth. "Don't worry Justin; I'll be back before you know it."

"But I _won't_ know it! I have to do an interview in Buffalo!" pouted Justin.

"Then I'll meet you back here!" smiled Sabrina, trying to lift her fiancé's feelings. _My fiancé_, thought Sabrina guiltily. "Don't worry Justin…don't worry."

Sabrina waved goodbye to Justin as she was entering the tunnel leading to her plane. He waved back then Sabrina turned on her heel and entered the tunnel, thoughts racing in her head and guilt growing in her heart. She pushed down the aisle as she looked for her seat.

"Sorry, that's mine," she apologised, pointing towards the window seat opposite the woman. The woman nodded slowly then stood up, taking her bag of peanuts with her. Both women seated themselves then sat in silence as the plane started. "Excuse me, but do you have a spare bag of peanuts?" asked Sabrina breathlessly.

The woman hastily nodded then handed her a small bag, "God…I hate flying."

"Me too…and I've lied to my fiancé so much for the past few days…have you ever lied to someone you loved?" asked Sabrina sadly, her mind still racing and her hand reaching into the bag of peanuts constantly.

The woman blinked, "I said FLYING."

* * *

Puck struggled with keeping Drake from jumping on and off the bench and keeping Elizabeth from smothering him with kisses. _Thank God she's gonna be away for a week_, he thought happily. Behind them, airplanes flew on and off the airstrip. Around them, people were hurrying with their trolleys and bags.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing me to the airport," grinned Elizabeth, hugging his arm. "You're such a gentleman."

"Well, Drake likes the planes," smiled Puck, finally managing to separate himself from Elizabeth and tugging on Drake's coat.

"Do you want me to bring you back a souvenir?" chuckled Elizabeth, pinching Drake's cheek. He slapped her hand away and rubbed his red cheek. "Maybe one of those snow globes? Like from the Statue of Liberty? Or a flashlight?"

"No thanks, I've already got tons of snow globes from New York," Drake replied, resuming his jumping on the benches.

"Look, will you stop it!" whispered Puck harshly, giving his son one final tug before he stopped. Drake frowned and stomped on his dad's foot. Puck grimaced. "I hope you have a nice flight, Elizabeth," he finally said. "And I'm sorry about Drake. He's four. All children are annoying at that age – believe me," sighed Puck.

"Don't worry. Maybe when I get back, you and I could have some alone time," she winked.

Drake furrowed his eyebrows then jumped in between Elizabeth and Puck, "See ya in a week!" he grinned.

Elizabeth ignored him, "So what do you think, Robby?" she asked sweetly. Puck just stood there and smiled, not knowing what to say to 'having some alone time' with her. "Well, don't forget, you can call me or text me, all right? Bye. Bye Drake!"

"Bye!" replied Drake in a falsely sweet voice. When she turned her back, he pulled a face. He faced his Dad with an angry expression. "I hate her."

"Yes, you've made yourself very clear on that," sighed Puck, pinching the bridge of his nose. "All right, let me make something clear. I'm just dating her. I'm not going to live with her, she's not going to live with us," he held up a hand when Drake opened his mouth, "NO, we are NOT having sex and we are definitely not going to get married! Drake, this is what single people do. We date, we get to know other people and we find out if we have something in common. We have to adjust…everyone's an adjustment. Because there's no such thing as a perfect-"

"Mom," whispered Drake. After realising that Puck was going to go into lecture-mode, he turned around and started looking at the arriving passengers. His eye caught onto someone that he could just barely remember through pictures. "Dad…it's Mom!"

Puck followed Drake's gaze and his breath hitched. _Sabrina? No…no…this can't be happening…she's here…she can't be here…_

"MOM! MOM!" shouted Drake, running towards her. Puck's eyes widened and he chased after his son. The little boy dodged and darted through the sea of passengers and Puck could barely catch up to him. But he did, and he caught him just a few feet away from Sabrina. _I can't let her see us_, he thought strongly, _she CAN'T see us!_

"Drake…Drake we have to go," he whispered into his ear. Drake struggled in his grasp as Puck pulled him through the crowd, finally lifting him up and carrying him. He put his hand over Drake's mouth and only took it off once they were in the parking lot.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT WAS MOM!" cried Drake, trying to get back inside the airport. "Why did you take me away? THAT WAS MOM!"

"Drake-"

"NO!" cried Drake, tears spilling from his eyes. Puck held his son and let him cry on his shoulder while he cried. Tears threatened to spill from his own eyes, but he had to look strong in front of his son. "That…that was Mom…right? You saw her too?" he sniffed, looking hopefully at his dad.

Puck bit his lip, "No…it wasn't," it broke his heart not to be able to tell the truth to his own son, but he had to…for his sake, and Sabrina's. He couldn't risk triggering the effects of the potion that Moth had given Sabrina so long ago.

Drake cried a bit more, by this time Puck's coat was soaking wet with tears, "I…I thought I saw her. I thought it was her…"

"I'm sorry, Drake. But…it-it wasn't her."

Drake nodded sadly and allowed his father to take him inside the car. Puck went inside and strapped himself in, his mind unable to process what was happening. Sabrina was here. _Sabrina was here._ At the back of the car, Drake was still sniffing but by the time they at their house, he had dozed off. Puck rolled his eyes as Drake snored. _He got the snoring from Sabrina. Definitely._ He carried him again then unlocked the door to their house, setting him down on the couch.

Puck stretched then turned the oven on, preparing dinner.

"Next time," yawned Drake, "can we order some REAL pizza?"

"We sure can," nodded Puck, eyeing the pizza that he had cooked in the oven.

"You suck at cooking," frowned Drake.

Puck sighed, "I know."

"Dad…DON'T GET ANGRY…but," Drake gulped, "I sent an email back to Sarah Antelope."

"Sarah who?" asked Puck through a mouthful of food.

"Sarah. Antelope. That nice lady who sent you the email I really liked! You know, Kelly says that you and Sarah Antelope must've been together in a past life."

"A past life? I seriously doubt that."

"But it's true! You really liked each other, but your cosmic forces never connected. So, you were both incomplete. The only way you could be complete, was by getting together in THIS life."

"How do-"

"Dad, trust me. Since I'm younger, I'm more in touch with the cosmic forces."

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Drake...do you_ like_ Kelly?"

"Duh, Dad. She's my friend. Why wouldn't she be my friend if I don't like her?" asked Drake, looking at his father incredulously.

* * *

I'm so sorry if this is such a SHORT chapter! I'm being weighed down by other commitments TT_TT

If anyone wants to see anything happen (You want Drake to get kidnapped? Puck mugged?), I'll see if I can squeeze it in. There's probably a 75% chance I could incorporate it somewhere.

So, how am I doing? Has my writing gone down? Is it crap? PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Sabrina frowned as her head constantly looked up and down from the map to the road, fearing that she would crash the rented car any second. On the passenger's seat were the photos and the address that Max had kindly given to her. Unfortunately, the photographer that Max had assigned to take photos of Sleepless In Seattle wasn't very good. The photos were either blurry or cut off. All Sabrina could find out from them were that Sleepless was a blonde and he had a frizzy-haired lady friend.

She almost squealed with joy when she finally reached her destination. She jumped out of her car and grabbed her handbag, stopping herself in front of the front door and raising her hand to knock on the door.

The sound of loud giggling stopped her. "DAD! Dad, the rope's still around the pole!"

"Oh, oh right. My bad," someone laughed.

The sound of an engine started soon after and Sabrina ran as fast as her heeled shoes would let her. Around the back of the house was a jetty and chugging away from the house was a boat carrying a man and a little boy. _Damn_, thought Sabrina miserably. She ran back to the car and turned it on, following the beach-side road and keeping an eye on the boat. The boat eventually stopped at a beach in front of a few fast-food joints, restaurants and gift shops. Sabrina parked at the fast-food joint nearest to the sea-side and hurried inside. She hurriedly ordered a meal then sat at a vacated spot near the window – watching Sleepless and his son with a small smile.

She couldn't see their faces – they were too far away. Sabrina could only tell that they seemed to be having the time of their lives, playing on the sand and chasing each other.

When she finished her meal, she exited the joint and walked slowly towards them. After a few steps, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her feet stopped and squished themselves into the sand, her eyes followed their every move and her body stopped moving. After weeks of thinking about what she would say to them – she had gone completely blank.

"I just….I went completely blank," sighed Sabrina. "It was horrible."

"Don't tell me you actually went up to them, opened your mouth and didn't talk at all!"

"No, of course not! I just…I couldn't do it, Jess. I couldn't."

"But after everything we've gone over, everything we went through just to-"

"I know!" cried Sabrina, hugging her knees to her chest with one arm and holding the phone with the other. "I know," she lied down on the hotel bed and sighed, turning her head to look at the beach-side view. "Jess…"

"Yeah?"

Sabrina sighed deeply, "How did I get here?"

"You lied and got on a plane."

"That's not what I mean. I just…I feel so crazy. Going after this guy and getting my hopes up and-"

"You're not crazy, Sabrina," said Jess in a strict tone.

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow," replied Sabrina in a confident tone.

"Okay. Good. Goodbye."

"Wait, Jess…"

"Huh?"

There was a moment's pause before Sabrina asked, "Is this crazy?"

"No, that's the weirdest part."

Sabrina cracked a smile, "Thank you. You're the best. Love you."

Sabrina heard her friend chuckle over the phone, "I know I'm the best. Love you too. Goodnight."

_Here I am again_, thought Sabrina. _Going to walk across the road to Sleepless' house and damn it, I'm going to TALK to him!_

She stopped suddenly when she saw a frizzy-haired lady approach the door to the house hurriedly and knocked on it. Almost instantly, Sleepless and his son appeared at the door and hugged the lady while laughing. And even though she was too far away to see his face, it wasn't hard to see that he was incredibly happy that the woman was there. He spun her around while the little boy jumped around them.

_Is that her? Is that his lady friend?_

A large horn snapped her out of her reverie and she looked around just in time to jump out the way of a moving truck. Sabrina's heart started pumping madly. She walked back to her car hurriedly and mentally slapped herself.

Puck had seen Sabrina walk out of the car, and walk a quarter-way across the road. He had seen her jump away quickly when the truck almost hit her and had almost gone over there and strangled her in a hug but she had sped off before he could say anything.

"Who was that?" asked Drake, in the arms of Mustardseed's wife, Sophia. Mustardseed came running over to them from the car, laden with home-made food courtesy of his wife.

Sophia looked at Puck meaningfully and faced Drake again, "No one, Drakey," she replied, knowing full well who Sabrina was.

The three adults and Drake entered the house.

* * *

End chapter. Alright, so I probably deserve a beating for this.

Its been aaagesss...and yes, I know its my fault. You readers have been waiting for ages and what do I give back? A short chapter. Yeah, you can beat me up again :(  
I really am sorry about how long you guys have been waiting!

Okay, so next week is the school holidays *happy dance* so I may be able to finish **Sleepless In Seattle** once and for all.  
I _MIGHT _have another sequel...but give me ideas! Haha, I've actually been thinking of Mamma Mia, probably because I love ABBA, but thats gonna be pretty hard. We all know who Sabrina's father is, so eh.

Any ideas anyone? Again, I really am sorry for this short chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

"So then what happened?" urged Jess, pushing Sabrina into her apartment while the poor woman fumbled with her keys. Sabrina had jumped onto the next plane back to New York after her mortifying first 'meeting' with Sleepless.

"Well, I left! Obviously," replied Sabrina.

"I don't get it," Jess slumped down on the couch, "WHAT happened?"

Sabrina dropped her bag and started pacing around the room, "I…I froze! It felt like that dream where you're in a public place and you realise that you're butt-naked-"

"I love that dream," mumbled Jess with a smirk.

"- I didn't know what to say...and his lady friend was there!"

"His lady friend?"

"Yeah, this woman that he hangs around with – she's probably his girlfriend," Sabrina sighed. "I'm so stupid!" she grumbled.

"You're not stu-"

"From the minute I heard that stupid program, I've been obsessed with him and I've been a complete jerk to Justin!"

"You're not stupid, Brina…"

"No, you're right – I'm an IDIOT."

Jess stood up and placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder, "How do you know for sure that she was his girlfriend? You don't really know who she was."

"I have a picture of her," she mumbled. She dragged Jess over to her study room where she grabbed a file from her drawer. "Here, I have pictures of her from the photographer I hired! Look!"

Sabrina shoved the file in her hands and Jess started looking through them. "Sabrina…"

"See!"

Jess ignored her, "Sabrina, these are pictures of someone's back."

"But I saw her! I saw the same frizzy hair and he's crazy about her," the blonde argued. She took the files from Jess and shoved them back in her drawer. She was angry. She was frustrated. She wanted to break something…ANYTHING. Perhaps that frizzy-haired lady's neck…

She paused for a while, both of them standing quietly in the middle of the room. Sabrina glanced towards the photo of her and Justin in Starbucks – one of those self-taken photos where it was lopsided. "You know what," she finally said, "never mind. I'm going to start forgetting about this. I have the most wonderful fiancé who I've been ignoring for the past few days and I need to make it up to him," she turned on her laptop and logged in to her email.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Sabrina scanned her emails – emails from people at work, a particularly long email from Justin, a few 'how are you' emails from her parents, and-

"What's this? Jess…it's an email from Sleepless and Son," Sabrina turned to glare at her friend and Jess just smirked.

Jess grinned, "So…I emailed your letter."

Sabrina gave her the evil eye then opened the email and started to read it out, "_Dear Sarah, thanks for your letter. It was great. You sound neat_," she turned to glare at her smirking friend once more then continued reading it out. "_We are very excited about meeting you on Valentine's Day in New York and seeing if we are…M-F-E-O_. _See you soon, Sleepless and Son._ M-F-E-O? What the heck does that mean?"

"Made for each other," replied Jess bluntly, "Duh."

"Oh, sorry if I'm not up-to-date with today's terminology," she snorted.

"Well, it's cute. It's like a little clue. He's intrigued."

"Both of them are," she sighed. She stared at the letter once more then buried her head in her hands, grumbling to herself.

"So, he can't write," laughed Jess. "Big deal. Verbal ability is overrated in guys. Our pathetic need for it is what gets us into so much trouble."

There was another pause then Sabrina threw her hands up in defeat, "I'm going to run back to Justin! I don't care!"

"I'd like to see you try. And what about the letter?"

"I don't care," Sabrina repeated. "It was written BEFORE I got on the godforsaken plane. Before I saw him and that…that…"

"Don't say anything you're going to regret."

"…that dirty little 'ho!"

Jess sighed and patted Sabrina on the shoulder.

Sabrina propped her arm up and placed her chin in her hand, "The only thing is, she didn't look that that kind of person. She looked like somebody I could've been great friends with."

Sabrina groaned once more before standing up and crying silently on her friend's shoulder, tired of everything.

* * *

"…and you saw her in the airport too?"

"Yes," replied Puck, pouring a small glass of wine. He lowered his voice, "Drake saw her as well, but luckily I managed to convince him that it wasn't her," he looked over to Drake where he was watching a movie in the lounge. Puck and the adults were sitting in the kitchen, sharing a bottle of wine with each other, and discussing recent happenings in their life.

"Puck, at least you're seeing people," said Mustardseed, looking at his brother meaningfully.

"Well, there's only been one…"

"EEELIIIZABEEEETH," piped in Drake, drawing out her name in disgust.

Sophia chuckled and turned to look at Drake, "You don't like Elizabeth?"

"She laughs like a hyena!" he replied.

"Is this true?" she smirked.

"No," replied Puck uncertainly. He sighed then nodded his head, "Sort of. Hey Drake, why don't you tell them what you did? Tell them about the radio show."

"Dad…"

"Come on! Don't be shy! I wanna hear it. Come on, tell them, tell 'em – all right, so Christmas Eve, my young son here calls a radio show and tells them," he paused for dramatic effect, "that I need a new wife."

Sophia sighed, "Aaawww….thats so sweet!"

"Sweet? No, no, no. Thousands of women have emailed me, or called me, or even sent a letter all because of that little tyke there," he explained, pointing towards his son. "And now he's obsessed with this one woman who emailed me – who was it again?

"Sarah Antelope!" called out Drake.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Mustardseed, looking at him incredulously.

"Yeah she wants to meet me on top of the Empire State Building on Valentine's Day."

"Oh! Oh, it's like that movie! That movie!" Sophia racked her brain to remember which movie it was. "It's on the tip of my tongue! It's…um…aha! _An Affair To Remember_!"

The two men stared at her blankly and she gaped at them, "_An Affair To Remember_! Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr? Haven't you watched it before?"

Mustardseed shrugged, "What, is it a…a chick movie or something?"

Sophia waved him away, "Okay so what happened was, she was going to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building, but she got hit by a taxi. And he waited…and waited…and it was raining!"

Puck and Mustardseed gave each other knowing looks then started playing with their food. Drake came over and started munching on a piece of bread, sitting on his father's knee.

"…she was too proud to tell him that she…that she's…crippled," Sophia sighed, overcome with emotion, "and he's too proud to find out why she didn't come. But later he comes to see her anyway – I forgot why – and oh!" she sighed, "it's so amazing when he visits her…and…and…he doesn't even NOTICE that she doesn't get up when she says hello," she gasped, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes.

All three males looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "And then…and then…he's very bitter and you think that…he's going to leave without ever knowing why! And she's lying there with a blanket over her crippled legs…and oh!" she cried.

Drake tugged on his uncle's sleeve, "Is she all right?"

"Eh, she's fine," replied Mustardseed with a wink.

"And then says, 'I saw the painting!' and he comes out of the bedroom and he looks at her, and he just KNOWS! And they just…you know…then hug and it's so…it's so beautiful!" she cried.

Puck nodded towards his brother, "Yeah, it's a chick's movie."

"Who would write to a guy they heard over the radio?"

"I dunno, like I told you, I got hundreds of letters from all over the country."

"You know what it means? Women are desperate."

"So? Is it a crime to want to get to know a nice guy?" snapped Sophia, gathering her tissues.

Mustardseed shrugged, "It's easier to be killed by terrorists than to marry over 40."

"That is NOT true!" she argued.

He rolled his eyes, "Right, honey."

Sophia gaped at him then got up to throw her tissues in the bin, stuffing three down the back of her husband's shirt. "Hey!" grumbled Mustardseed. Sophia poked her tongue out.

"I'm not looking for some mail-order bride. I just want someone to have a decent conversation with. You know, without falling into weepy tears over an old movie," he added, smirking with his brother. "But I gotta admit, I – kind of – cried over 'The Dirty Dozen'."

"Oh no! Don't talk about that movie! I get….I get emotional," sniffed Mustardseed, blowing his nose with his wife's used tissues.

* * *

"Oh, this is the best movie I've ever seen!" sighed Kelly.

Drake turned to look at what she was watching, "Oh, not you too…my aunt's obsessed with that movie!" he groaned. He was staying at Kelly's house for the day; Puck was busy with the flower shop since there were so many orders because it was Valentine's Day.

"You have to find her," she said. "You _have_ to find Sarah Antelope!"

"Do you have any idea how much a plane ticket costs? I don't think my allowance is gonna cover that."

"It changes everyday," nodded Kelly. "How much money do you have?"

"I have $80."

"I have $50, that'll probably cover taxi cabs."

"But how will I actually get there?"

The two kids stopped talking to each other when Kelly's mom appeared at the door, "Honey, I have to go to the office – something happened with the secretary – can you keep an eye on things for a while?"

"Sure, mom," Kelly smiled. When she was certain her mother was gone, she took Drake by the hand and pulled him to her mother's study room. "We're getting you a ticket."

/

The screen read, "GOODFELLOW, DRAKE. 14FEB11. AIR UNITED AIRLINES. LV SEATAC. AR BY JFK."

"Do you want a window or aisle seat?"

"Window," Drake played with his action figure while Kelly tap-tap-tapped on the keyboard. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Kelly pretended to not have heard him, "Okay, do you want a fruit plate?"

"I dunno, do I?"

"I'd rather die than eat airplane food. Okay, so I'm telling them that you're 12, so you're gonna be unaccompanied-"

"As if they're gonna believe that!"

"It's gonna say so on the computer. If it's on the computer, everyone will believe it," she said knowingly. "What if I say that you're short for your age and they shouldn't mention it because it hurts your feelings?"

Drake's face lit up, "Yeah! That's an awesome idea!"

* * *

**Whoo! 1,811 words! At least that's what my computer says. Okay now that I think about it...thats no much :(**

**I really really apologise for not updating over the past two weeks like I said so _**

**I guess I shouldn't make anymore promises…I'm so sorry for disappointing anyone!**


	12. Author's Note: Apology

Hello everyone.

I'm sorry to disappoint anyone but FOR THE TIME BEING, I cannot continue with Sleepless In Seattle. I know that many of you have probably been waiting for the next chapter but it won't be coming for a while.

Right now is exams time and I really need to work and study….

I know that that doesn't really give an excuse for how I haven't been updating lately…but please try to understand.

So just to be clear, I'M STILL WRITING THIS STORY. But not right now.

Sincerely,

Miz


	13. Author's Note: Abandonment and Apologies

Hello everyone, I am so sorry, but I'm not going to continue this story.

I love all my readers, I love the little comments you leave, and I feel so bad to have to do this, but I've lost my gist for this story and its unfair for me to write a chapter and then promise you another one soon - when soon means 'next year' or 'never'.

Thank you to all my lovely readers, I'll never forget you guys.

Goodbye,

Miz.


End file.
